


The Shortest "Whoops! We're Pregnant!" Sterek Fic Ever (Because Stuart Stilinski is Morning Sick of Your Shit)

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sick of Your Shit Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Werewolves, but overall he'll be okay, derek may or may not in on this plan, derek's babies specifically, so NO underage, sterek, stiles may still have a 10 yr plan, stuart stilinski is sick of your shit, stupid boys in love, that involves babies, they present at 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presentation day is a day of excitement for everyone.  Everyone except Stuart Stilinski.  Stuart already knew he was going to present as a beta, most people did before the actual day with some even presenting a little early.  He didn't want any of the drama that came along with presentation and didn't see the need since his presentation didn't require a rut (like alphas) or a heat (like omegas).</p><p>Or rather, like his brother.  Stiles was going to be an omega, because of fucking <i>course</i> he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest "Whoops! We're Pregnant!" Sterek Fic Ever (Because Stuart Stilinski is Morning Sick of Your Shit)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because not enough words. 
> 
> No gifs because I'm at work and they expect me to do stuff for the money they pay me. Yeah, I don't get it either. Also, work filter when I search "pregnant Stiles". Rude.

Presentation day is a day of excitement for everyone. Everyone except Stuart Stilinski. Stuart already knew he was going to present as a beta, most people knew before the actual day with some even presenting a little early.

He didn't want any of the drama that came along with presentation and didn't see the need since his presentation didn't require a rut (like alphas) or a heat (like omegas). Or rather, like his brother.

Stiles was going to be an omega, because of fucking _course_ he was.

Stiles knew and as soon as his presentation was over the first thing he did was leave to spend the week with his crazy alpha werewolf boyfriend so they could talk about his heat and they could roll around in Stiles' potent Omega hormones and _shee-yit_!

Stiles' ass was gonna get pregnant!

Stuart dove for his phone, quickly pressing the speed dial for his brother's number.

"Hey Stu, what's-"

"STILES, DON'T HAVE SEX WITH DEREK!"

"Uhh..."

"No, Stiles, listen.  Anyone else wouldn't get pregnant, but someone tipped off the universe that the most annoying thing for ME would be a pregnant you.  So no matter what you do, if you let Derek knot you, you're going to get pregnant!  Then it will be 9 months of angst and morning sickness and making me rub your belly and Stiles, just... _don't_ okay?"

"Yeah, about that."

"Stiles!"  Stiles exhales a bit too happily.

"My heat came a little early so..."

"Your birth control hasn't even had time to kick in!"

"I may not have started taking them?  I kinda forgot."

"Are you at least using one of those knotting condoms?"

"We definitely planned on it!" 

"STILES!"

"Well one was definitely on, but I may -in my baby crazy heat fever- have torn it off and demanded Derek tartare?"

"Jesus Christ, Stiles."

"Well, think of it this way, I'm probably not pregnant-"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"-and if I am, it means you'll be an uncle! And don't be an ass, you're gonna love rubbing my belly.  Ooh, I gotta go, Scott's on the other line.  He presented beta and Kira's an _alpha_!  Isn't that crazy? Lova ya, bro!"

Stuart stares at his phone in disbelief and snaps his head when he hears a throat being cleared from the doorway.

"Think about the silver lining, son.  You'll have someone to pass on all your knowledge about the adventure that is living with Stiles."  Stuart rolls his eyes at his dad and lolls his head back against his pillow.

"I hear there are boarding schools in Switzerland where we can just drop him off?"

The Sheriff cocks his head in consideration, sips his coffee and leaves.  

"Pops?  Can I book the tickets?  Pops?"

 

EPILOGUE

"STUART!"

"Oh my god, Stiles!  Shut up!"

"But I want my belly rubbed!"

"Get Derek to do it!"  

"He's already rubbing my feet!!"  Stuart tears his head from under his covers to see Derek lovestruck and grinning while massaging Stiles' feet.  Stiles makes grabby hands at Stuart, who -lamenting his life- climbs into bed behind Stiles and starts rubbing his belly.  One of the pups kicks his hand.  He may melt just a little.

"I'm going to kidnap you when you're born and we're going to Switzerland."  

Derek growls lightly and Stiles pats his face.  

"Baby's first plane ride.  We'll all go!"  Stiles suggests. Stuart sighs, hiding his smile behind his twin's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it you guys, mpreg gives me the feels!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)! You're a badass and march to the beat of your own drum. I bet it's fun to dance to!


End file.
